That Day and Your Name, Please
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Beban terberat dari seorang Paladin wanita. Fem!Paladin & Swordman story. T for playing safe, coz this fic contains minor blood essences. There's a romance hint, i suppose.


**That Day and Your Name, Please  
**

Author: Shimacrow H.

Disclaimer: Ng, mm, Lee Myong Jin? ato Gravity? yang jelas bukan saya lah :)

* * *

Sampai setahun yang lalu dan saat ini, tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatku begitu merasa bersalah seperti ini. Perasaan terpuruk dan kekecewaan terdalam yang belum pernah kurasakan—yang kini setiap malam, setiap aku hendak terlelap dibalik selimut hangatku, pikiran itu selalu menghantuiku, selalu mengusik kembali rasa bersalahku.

Aku paham dengan baik, karena kejadian itu terjadi tepat dihadapan mataku sendiri. Bagaimana rasa takutku saat itu menguasai, membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar ketakutan dengan hebat. Apanya yang Paladin kalau tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu. Apanya ksatria suci apabila tidak berani memerangi kegelapan.

Dan, aku juga paham dengan baik bahwa...aku telah gagal menjalankan tugas suciku sebagai seorang Paladin, juga sebagai manusia.

Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi sekarang. Entah bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri, yang pasti, tak seorangpun rekan-rekanku selamat dalam tragedi berdarah malam itu. Sebagai 'yang tersisa', yang kumiliki sekarang hanyalah rasa bersalah dan keputus-asaan.

Saat Prontera disimbahi dengan lautan darah, jeritan dan suara teriakan anak kecil—yang aku tidak bisa menahan keperihan mereka dihatiku, meminta tolong dengan mengiba-iba dibawah kakiku. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa setakut itu. Rembesan darah segar para Knight di dinding rumah-rumah setengah terbakar membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan jari tanganku sedikitpun, aku terlalu takut saat itu. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi hanya itulah yang selalu terpikir olehku.

Aku hanya bisa bergulat dengan diriku sendiri dibalik selimut tipis ini. Aku takut, aku tidak seberani dulu. Semua kebangganku menghilang—begitu armor suci Paladin itu dilepas dari balik tubuhku. Aku merasakan kekosongan dari setiap bagian tubuhku tanpa armor tersebut, seperti segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarku berusaha menusukku dari depan maupun belakang. Bagaimana kalau aku diserang saat tidur? Bagaimana kalau para Desert Wolf melahapku bersama kelompoknya? Dan bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba sekelompok Orc mengerubuniku dan membunuhku ketika terelap?!

Aku takut.

Disaat seperti ini aku sadar betapa kecilnya aku, betapa tidak berartinya wanita seperti diriku ini.

Saat sekali lagi kutelentangkan tubuhku menatap jutaan bintang di langit yang tenang ini, aku teringat saat hari dimana aku berhasil menjadi seorang Paladin dan mendapatkan perintah mulia untuk melindungi manusia dan memerangi kegelapan. Aku ingat saat itu, bagaimana gembira dan besar kepalanya diriku memamerkan lencana khusus Paladin dan armor khususku kepada teman-teman. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang tidak terkejut melihatnya, bagaimana diriku yang hanya wanita ini mampu menjadi seorang ksatria suci.

"Hai, kakak Paladin,"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku seketika. Saat kulayangkan pandanganku kearah orang yang menyapaku ditengah malam ini, aku tidak begitu terkejut. Itu wajah yang sudah cukup familiar di ingatanku.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk, dan menatapnya lurus dan sinis. "Kau masih mengikutiku...!" Desisku sedikit kesal.

"Ja-jangan begitu, kakak. Aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih padamu,"

"Tidak usah. Sekarang pergilah!" Lanjutku mengibaskan tangan, berusaha mengusir pemuda pirang berponi sebelah ini.

Kemarin sore aku menyelamatkannya dari sekumpulan Savage di hutan Prontera. Dia lemah sekali. Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa seorang Swordman bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan tiga babi hutan.

"Level berapa kau?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Aku baru level 19, kak."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan satu tali pakaian tidur lengan buntung-ku terseret turun sedikit. Ahh...tidak heran.

Dia tersenyum tiis, dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tahu apa yang kakak pikirkan," Ujarnya malu-malu. "Aku cupu, 'kan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Pemikirannya tepat. Tapi, ada suatu perasaan lain yang membuatku merasakan rindu. Benar, saat aku pertama kali menjadi Swordman. Bagaimana sekelompok Rocker yang mengejarku bersama boss mereka, Vocal di hutan Prontera sebelah tengah. Aku juga ingat bagaimana aku dibuat babak belur oleh mereka.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, maaf. Aku juga pernah sepertimu dulu,"

Swordman muda itupun tersenyum juga. Dia akhirnya duduk diatas tanah, sementara aku masih bersender pada pohon besar dan tubuh bagian bawahku masih tertutup selimut.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu duduk disini. Aku sudah menerima ucapan terima kasihmu. Sekarang pergilah!" Sahutku kembali dengan dingin.

Swordman muda itu merundukkan kepala, wajahnya tidak nampak karena tertutup cahaya bulan dari atas. Kami terdiam sebentar sebelum dia kembali memulai. "Kak, aku sadar kalau aku lemah. Aku juga tidak bisa melindungi keluargaku,"

Kedua alisku mengkerut mendengarnya. Sepertinya pemuda ini memiliki masa lalu yang cukup...

"Setahun yang lalu saat aku baru menjadi Swordman, aku kembali kerumahku, untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira tersebut pada orang tua dan adikku. Tapi pada malam harinya..." Ujar si pemuda pelan dan perlahan. "Kota diserbu oleh sekelompok raja kegelapan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Baphomet dan Dark Lord pun turun kejalan-jalan,"

Terasa denyut di jantungku meninggi untuk tiga, empat kali detakkan. Aku membuka mulutku perlahan dengan ragu-ragu. "A-apakah itu di Prontera tanggal 13 februari?!"

"Ya, aku takkan melupakan hari itu: Pembumi hangusan Prontera." Jawab si pemuda menatapku balik. "Kedua orang tuaku menjadi korban keganasan para monster, dan..." Dia terhenti sesaat. "Adikku menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Aku terus menggandeng lengannya untuk melarikan diri tapi, tiba-tiba adik kecilku..."

Muncul perasaan iba dari hatiku. Aku menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. "A-aku berduka untuk mereka yang kau sayangi..."

"Ti-tidak, maaf, maaf! Aku bicara begitu, padahal kita tidak kenal sama sekali," Lanjutnya semakin panik. "Ma-maaf kakak Paladin," Dia hendak berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, tapi aku menahannya dengan genggaman pada pergelangannya.

"Aku...aku juga disana waktu itu,"

"Kakak di...Prontera waktu itu?!" Tanyanya terkejut.

"Ya, tapi..."

"Syukurlah kakak selamat dari pembantaian itu...!" Lanjutnya tersenyum riang dan lega.

Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Kenapa dia seperti bersyukur begitu. "Ka-kau tidak marah padaku? Kau tidak melampiaskan emosimu padaku yang seharusnya melindungi Prontera?! Satu-satunya ksatria yang selamat?!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya keatas. "Kenapa harus marah? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aku melarikan diri! Aku kabur! Kakiku begitu gemetar untuk bertindak! Kedua tanganku terlalu mati rasa untuk mengayunkan pedang dan perisaiku!!" Teriakku semakin kesal dengan tindakan pengecutku lebih dari setahun yang lalu itu. "Paling tidak, kau seharusnya dendam padaku yang bahkan tidak sempat melindungi penduduk!"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar dan kembali tersenyum tipis. "Paling tidak kau selamat 'kan? Bertarung untuk pertarungan yang tak mungkin dimenangkan itu, tidak cerdas bukan, kakak?" Jawabnya tenang dan tersenyum ramah padaku. "Apabila menurutku pribadi, kau sudah mengambil keputusan bijak hari itu,"

Mataku melebar dan berdiri dari dudukku dengan segera—menatapnya dibelakangku. Tahu apa Swordman yang masih hijau ini, memberikanku ceramah seperti barusan. "Kau tidak mengerti, aku ini adalah Paladin, tidak sama seperti Swordman sepertimu yang menjunjung sikap bijak seperti itu! Tugasku adalah dan hanyalah melindungi semuanya dengan nyawaku, berkorban demi mereka!" Teriakku, dan mengalirkan keringat dari sisi wajahku. "Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak pantas menjadi seorang Paladin lagi sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu kembali saja menjadi Novice. Dan sekali lagi minta tolong Valkyrie meng-rebirth-mu, kak..." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku. "Tapi itu tidak akan berguna,"

"A-apa...?" Tanyaku bingung melihat wajah dan kedua mata emasnya.

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, sebagai seorang manusia." Ujarnya memalingkan wajah kearah bulan. "Nyawa itu terlalu mahal untuk disia-siakan, kak. Terus hidup untuk mereka yang tersayang, yang telah pergi adalah kehormatan bagi kita yang masih diijinkan hidup dan mengenang mereka. Bukan begitu, kak?" Kembali, dia menatap wajahku.

Si-siapa pemuda ini? Segala macam beban yang sampai beberapa saat yang lalu menghimpit bahu dan jiwaku, seperti terlepas begitu saja. Seakan, setiap bait lembar kata-katanya adalah susunan kalimat yang begitu kubutuhkan saat ini.

"Siapa kau...? Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Namaku Bastion, Bastion Schtotelheim,"

Mataku kembali melebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tidak heran, dia keturunan Schtotelheim rupanya. Jadi ayahnya sudah...

"Kak, kak. Halooo," Aku tersadar dan melihat dia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. "Kak, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Berapa umurmu, Bastion?" Tanyaku balik, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

"18. Kenapa memangnya kak?"

Sedikit terlambat, tapi, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berlatih. Aku berhasil mencapai level 60 Swordman pada usia 19, dan itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku yakin dia akan menjadi ahli pedang, sehebat ayahnya: Sang Lord Knight bijaksana yang legendaris.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Bastion?"

Dia kembali terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak punya tujuan dan tidak punya rumah untuk kembali,"

Dia kurang lebih sama denganku. "Lalu untuk apa kau mencariku tadi?"

"A...hahaha-ha, i-itu tadinya hanya ingin berterima kasih saja, ha-haha ta-tapi itu, kak," Jawabnya salah tingkah didepanku.

Aku tersenyum. "Tadi kau mengucapkan hal-hal yang keren, tapi sekarang, kau seperti orang kikuk saja," Sahutku geli melihatnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin ikut dengan kakak. Mengembara,"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mataku. "Ha? Kau yakin?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Dibawah bimbingan kakak sebagai murid, aku pasti bisa menjadi seorang Lord Knight hebat seperti ayahku." Terpantul semangat membara dari kedua bola mata berkilau emasnya. Lelaki yang selalu berpikiran positif, itu sifat yang sangat bagus. Aku sedikit belajar dari Swordman yang masih hijau ini.

"Hei, sejak kapan aku mengangkat murid?!" Sahutku balik menegak pinggangkan tanganku didepannya. "Tapi baiklah. Tidak ada sakitnya mengajak satu rekan mengembara sepertimu," Lanjutku tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku akan melatihmu, Bastion, dan itu tidak akan mudah! Kau mengerti?!"

"Baik kak!"

"Aku akan tidur sekarang, dan jangan sekali-sekali mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk mengintaiku selagi tidur! Mengerti?" Larangku pelan.

Dia tersenyum. "Kakak memang sangat cantik, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya 'kok. Tenang saja." Sahutnya dengan senyuman lebar dan polos.

Aku merasakan panas disekitar pipiku. Aku merona?! "Dasar bocah! Kubunuh kau, kalau macam-macam!" Dengan begitu aku kembali kekasur lipat dan kembali membenamkan tubuh dibalik selimut tipis ini, mendengar tawa kecil dari pemuda itu.

Selang beberapa menit, namun aku masih belum tertidur. Entah kenapa, dengan aneh aku merasa, dia didatangkan untuk melepaskan segala beban pikiran, dan membuatku untuk sekali lagi hidup menatap masa depan.

Aku mendengar dia bersenandung kecil dan bersiul sambil menyiapkan kantong tidurnya dibawah batu besar, 10 meter dari punggungku yang membelakanginya.

Aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Setelah sedikit terlepas dari rasa bersalah, aku malah jadi tidak bisa tidur, dan kini samar-samar dengan naif, merancang apa yang akan kulakukan besok-besok kedepan. Berbeda dari yang lalu, mengembara tanpa tujuan pasti.

"Kak, kau masih bangun...?"

"..."

"Sudah tidur ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" Jawabku masih membelakanginya.

"Kau belum memberitahukan namamu,"

"Panggil saja kakak Paladin seperti biasa," Jawabku pendek dan berusaha menyelesaikan percakapan.

"Tapi kamu punya nama, 'kan?"

"..."

"Kak...?"

"...Aaria." Jawabku pelan, seperti bernapas. "Kau bisa memanggilku Aaria, Bastion."

Aku bisa mendengar tawa kecilnya. "Selamat tidur, kak Aaria." Sahutnya padaku.

Sudah setahun lebih tak ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Kangennya.

"...Ya. Selamat tidur, bodoh." Balasku dengan senyuman kecil. Jadi begini rasanya, mendapatkan salam selamat tidur oleh seseorang. Aku hampir lupa.

Dan akupun terlelap, dengan rambut jingga panjangku menyelinap disela-sela mata dan hidung. Aliran napasku pun begitu terasa, seakan aku sadar sepenuhnya selagi tertidur begitu lelap.

**-Fin-

* * *

**

A/N:

My record main murni (No Bot):

- Sniper, Full Dex. (Loki: Sekarang Thor): Lv. 87

- Ninja, Ninjutsu (Heroes): Lv. 76

Yaah, saya tahu beberapa dari kalian mau bilang: Yaah, cupu loe!!. Tapi biarin aja, ini hasil keringet saya banting tulang bolak balik dungeon-kota dungeon-kota loh.

Mari kita dukung 'Fair-play' idRO, teman-teman.

O y, kalo ada yang mau di komen, silahkan review yah :D Thanks 4 Read.

**Salam, -Shimacrow H.-**


End file.
